Fortune Finder
|games3 =FNV |requires3 =Level 6 Luck 5 |ranks3 =1 |effects3 =Find more bottle caps in containers Find more Sierra Madre chips in containers |baseid3 = |games4 =FO4 |requires4 =Luck 1 Level 1/5/25/40 |ranks4 =4 |effects4 =Increased chance to find larger amounts of caps in containers |baseid4 =see table |games5 =FO76 |requires5 =Level 22 |cardpoints5=1 Luck |ranks5 =1 |effects5 =An audio signal is emitted when the player character is close to a bottlecap stash |baseid5 =see table |games6 =FOBOS |requires6 =Level 5 |ranks6 =5 |effects6 =+20% treasure value |games7 =FBG |requires7 =Luck |effects7 =Discard to gain 8 caps |footer = }} Fortune Finder is a Fallout, Fallout 2, Fallout 3, Fallout: New Vegas, Fallout 4, Fallout: The Board Game, and Lionheart perk and a Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel skill (skills in this game work like perks do in other ''Fallout'' games). ''Fallout'', Fallout 2 and Lionheart With this perk, one will find either twice or three times the normal amount of money in random encounters, depending on the encounter type. ''Fallout 3'' and Fallout: New Vegas With this perk, one will find considerably more bottle caps in containers than one normally would. This is done by enabling two leveled item lists (CapsChangeFortuneFinder and CapsFortuneFinder) which have a 10% chance to contain 20-80 or 110-190 additional caps, respectively. The "change" list is used by nearly all ant refuse piles, cash registers, desks, footlockers, filing cabinets, gore bags, gun cabinets, lockers, metal boxes, and ruined school desks. The latter list is used almost exclusively by safes (including wall safes and floor safes) and scales with the player's level, limited to 110 caps at level 1 and adding a chance for 10 additional caps per level, up to the maximum of 190 caps at level 9. In the Fallout: New Vegas add-on Dead Money, this perk also affects Sierra Madre chips, using an add-on-specific pair of lists (NVDLC01ChipsChangeFortuneFinder and NVDLC01ChipsFortuneFinder) which have a chance to contain 20-80 or 110-190 additional chips, respectively. The "change" list is used by most cash registers, desks, dressers, filing cabinets, footlockers, unlocked metal boxes, night stands, unlocked suitcases, and wardrobes found in and around the Sierra Madre Casino & Resort. The latter list is used only by locked metal boxes and locked suitcases, and scales in amount from level 1 to 9. Notes * The 10% chance is calculated separately for every instance of a list within a container. This means that containers which have multiple instances of Fortune Finder lists (such as Wall Safes) will have a higher than 10% chance of containing an additional amount of caps. * The level scaling used by the CapsFortuneFinder list adds an additional, higher possible amount for every level except level 7, while at level 8 two additional possible amounts are added. Presumably this was unintentional. This is the case in both Fallout 3 and Fallout: New Vegas, but does not apply to the list added by Dead Money. ''Fallout 4'' This perk allows caps to be found in random containers such as cabinets, desks, metal cabinets etc. It works similar to the Scrounger perk. If both Fortune Finder and Scrounger are obtained one will find both caps and ammunition in the same containers. If one is the type of player to search extensively through the locations visited then this perk will be a wise investment. Upon reaching level 4 in Fortune Finder there is a chance with every kill that caps will explode from the enemy killed. Upon death, there is a sound of caps hitting the floor (similar to what can be heard when a game machine lets out coins) and a large animated icon of Vault Boy appears on the screen. One will see a large amount of caps around the body and will need to move over it to collect. One does not have to pick up each individual cap, once the 'pick up/use' key is pressed it will collect them all. The amount of caps dispersed is about 15 to 30. It can be difficult to see the caps and if there is a large battle they can easily be missed. Deaths caused by the Mysterious Stranger perks can also activate the caps explosions. Notes * When Cap Collector's shower of caps event triggers, the sound of a bottlecap mine detonating will play. * Rank 4 of this perk triggers based on the number of successful hits on enemies. This means that using ballistic or energy weapons with low damage but a high rate of fire such as the minigun or Gatling laser will ensure that this perk triggers very often; at about once every 3-5 kills. * When the cap explosion offered by rank 4 of this ability activates, it often has the effect of slowing down the game and reducing frame rates, particularly in the middle of large battles with multiple enemies. This can actually make the final rank more of an annoyance than a help overall, since the number of caps gained from a cap explosion is usually not anything to get excited about. ''Fallout 76'' Notes The audible sound clue of a caps stash will play even if the container is actually empty. Pressing the transfer button to enter the container menu and then exiting the menu should stop the sound from playing further, unless the player enters an interior or switches servers. ''Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel'' With each level of this skill, one's chances of finding valuable items and money go up by 20% (up to a maximum of 100%). To take it, the player must be level 5. Points requirements * 1 Rank : 2 Points * 2 Rank : 4 Points * 3 Rank : 8 Points * 4 Rank : 16 Points * 5 Rank : 32 Points ''Fallout: The Board Game'' Once obtained, it can be discarded to obtain eight bottle caps. Behind the scenes The image for this perk in Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel is directly inspired by the Indiana Jones series. Gallery FortuneFinder.png|''Fallout'' perk image FortuneFinderFOBOS.png|''Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel'' perk image FortuneFinderF3.png|''Fallout 3'' and Fallout: New Vegas perk image Fo4 Fortune Finder.png|''Fallout 4'' perk image FO4 Fortune Finder Loading Screen.png|''Fallout 4'' loading screen slide Category:Fallout perks Category:Fallout 2 perks Category:Fallout 3 perks Category:Fallout: New Vegas perks Category:Fallout 4 perks Category:Fallout 76 perks Category:Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel skills Category:Fallout: The Board Game perks Category:Lionheart perks de:Schatzsucher es:Afortunado fr:Dénicheur de Trésors pl:Poszukiwacz Skarbów pt:Fortune Finder ru:Кладоискатель uk:Шукач скарбів